<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>over the weekend we could turn the world to gold by keplcrs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646808">over the weekend we could turn the world to gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keplcrs/pseuds/keplcrs'>keplcrs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kuroken week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>KuroKen Week 2020, M/M, Sharing a Bed, cameos are made by bokuto yaku and daishou as well as kenmas family, rated t for like one (1) swear word, uhhh its mostly just a lot of internal monologue from kuroo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keplcrs/pseuds/keplcrs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, Tetsurou is well aware that he could ask for the futon. It isn’t offered to him anymore, because he hasn’t used it in years, but he could still ask. </p><p>But then Kenma would be suspicious, and his parents might ask if they were fighting, and Tetsurou doesn’t even really want the futon, because he always sleeps best with Kenma tucked against his side, head resting on Tetsurou’s arm, so maybe he’ll just settle for being painfully obvious and hoping he doesn’t get questioned about it until they get home. </p><p>(or, Kuroo has an untimely revelation and consequently overthinks.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kuroken week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>over the weekend we could turn the world to gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>kuroken week day two: there was only one bed <br/>i kind of cheated because there is, in fact, another option, but. oh well. i got stuck and wanted to get it done on time.<br/>title is from run away with me by carly rae jepsen sksjd it's unrelated to the fic itself but the line was pretty</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tetsurou is no stranger to sharing a bed with Kenma. They’d done it all the time as kids, both of them seated on Kenma’s bed and falling asleep next to each other with a game still up on the TV or cramming into Tetsurou’s bed during sleepovers because they were both too lazy to get up to grab a futon. They’d stopped for a while in middle school, when people were at their meanest and </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘It’s no big deal, Kuro, and anyway, you’re too tall for it to be comfy,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> but high school saw them once again cramming into one bed together, all bony elbows and lanky limbs fitting together until they found a comfortable position and stuck to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This, however, is the first time they’re sharing a bed since Tetsurou’s very-belated realization that </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, fuck, he’s been in love with Kenma for years</span>
  </em>
  <span>— which, embarrassingly, had been dragged out of him by the combined efforts of Bokuto, Yaku, and Daishou. That had only been a week ago, and it had been mortifying enough to convince Tetsurou that their whole ‘monthly Tokyo third-years get-together’ thing was a huge mistake, because Bokuto’s usually-genuine curiosity and persistence was lethal when combined with Yaku and Daishou’s eagerness to embarrass Tetsurou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing is, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tetsurou can accept that it’s a realization that’s long overdue, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> he can understand why Yaku had been so insistent on getting him to admit it, because in hindsight, he’d done a shitty job of keeping it a secret— in fact, nearly everyone seemed to know save for Tetsurou himself, and hopefully Kenma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just isn’t keen on the timing of this revelation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're at a cabin somewhere for a weekend-getaway-slash-family-reunion that Kenma's parents had apparently been planning for a while, but both Kenma and Tetsurou have only been aware of for a week and a half— Kenma kept in the dark so he didn't have enough time to come up with an excuse to get out of it, and Tetsurou not being told because he’s terrible at keeping secrets and Kenma would have figured it out after one glance at him— they’d gotten his dad’s permission, and Tetsurou would have said yes to the invitation anyway. It isn’t the first time it’s happened. Tetsurou is there as an extension of Kenma’s family, and Kenma's parents want someone who can successfully convince their son to go outside— or maybe they figure Kenma will complain less if he has a friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had said something about it on the ride to the cabin, but Tetsurou hadn't been paying very much attention, too busy trying to shake off the lingering echo of Yaku's voice shouting </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Ha! I told you, he's fucking whipped!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not that bad, Kenma’s parents insist. It's only a weekend, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou knows he’ll probably spend most of the weekend trailing after Kenma, because years of the two of them going back and forth between each family together still isn’t enough for Tetsurou to be completely comfortable around anyone that isn’t Kenma’s parents or Kenma himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s just a weekend, he tells himself. A whole weekend spent trying not to give himself away even though he knows he can’t act for shit on a regular day, let alone two days spent practically glued to the side of his too-observant best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing is, Tetsurou is well aware that he could ask for the futon. It isn’t offered to him anymore, because he hasn’t used it in years, but he could still ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Kenma would be suspicious, and his parents might ask if they were fighting, and Tetsurou doesn’t even really want the futon, because he always sleeps best with Kenma tucked against his side, head resting on Tetsurou’s arm, so maybe he’ll just settle for being painfully obvious and hoping he doesn’t get questioned about it until they get home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Tetsurou enters the room, Kenma is laying on the bed with his phone held up above him, playing a game spreading out over the blankets since Tetsurou isn’t currently taking up two-thirds of the space. He looks over long enough to take in Tetsurou lingering in the doorway, still mulling over his options and looking at his phone as if it can make the decision for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s Bokuto saying?” He asks, and when Tetsurou lifts his head to look at him, confused by the question, Kenma is staring up at the ceiling again. Still, he seems to sense Tetsurou’s question, because he rolls onto his side and raises an eyebrow. “You looked like you were thinking really hard about something,” he explains, “and usually that means something school-related— except I know you didn’t bring any homework— or Bokuto sent you something and you don’t get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” Tetsurou scrambles for an excuse, sitting down on the floor with his back pressed to the bed, tilting his head back. On the bed, Kenma rolls onto his stomach and scoots closer, head nearly hanging off of the bed. It’s cute— strands of his hair hang in his face, and Tetsurou has the urge to tuck them behind Kenma’s ear. God, how is he going to survive this weekend? “He had a question about math,” he eventually says, because in all fairness, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> the last thing that Bokuto had texted him about— just, it had happened before dinner. “Had to figure out how to explain it to him in a way that made sense.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a common enough occurrence that Kenma, thankfully, doesn’t question it. (It’s been a routine for Tetsurou and Bokuto for most of high school now— Tetsurou can keep his explanations concise enough for Bokuto to take it in all at once, and needing to explain it to Bokuto helps Tetsurou actually remember it in the long run.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seems content like that, and he’s got his phone out again, music turned down to avoid bothering anyone else and auto-rotate turned off so he can play while half upside-down. He looks preoccupied, but his screen is tilted so Tetsurou can see the game. Instead of watching him play, he allows himself a second to stare at Kenma’s face, lit up by the screen so close to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One second turns to two turns to several minutes, and he’s starting to fall asleep when Kenma shakes his shoulder. “At least get into bed if you’re going to crash watching me play,” he says, sitting up to pull the covers back and squirm underneath them. “Why are you so tired, anyway? You slept on the way here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou mumbles a protest and stays where he is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room is mostly silent, which means Kenma still hasn’t reopened his game. Tetsurou tips his head back even further to look at him and finds Kenma sitting up, studying his face. “What?” He says, and then turns just enough that he can rest his chin on the mattress. “Why are you looking at me like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re being weird,” Kenma tells him. Tetsurou freezes, but Kenma doesn’t elaborate. After a moment, he continues. “If you want to talk about it, we can talk tomorrow. Kuro, come on, I’m cold.” He’s still wavering, so Kenma leans over to tug at the back of Tetsurou’s shirt. “I know you’re tired,” he points out. “You’re gonna complain about your neck all day if you fall asleep there. If you don’t want to come to bed, then go get the futon and at least lie down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t really take all that much for Tetsurou to cave and climb into the bed. Kenma immediately molds himself to Tetsurou’s side and nags him about being difficult, and Tetsurou makes a few cheeky comments about how quick Kenma was to press close— “You know, if you’re cold, you could’ve packed more sweaters,”— but it’s easy to get comfortable, and Tetsurou is asleep as soon as Kenma starts up his game again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(They do, in fact, talk about it the next day, and when Tetsurou walks into the clubroom on Monday with his arm draped around Kenma's shoulder, bragging to everyone who will listen about his new boyfriend, Yaku just rolls his eyes and tells him to hurry up and start practice.)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this went on.... a lot of different tangents and also has not been proofread at all but i think its fine</p><p>i would mayhaps like to revisit the 'monthly tokyo vbc third years get-together' concept at some point but there is no guarantee. HOWEVER if u would like to chat about it you can hmu on tumblr at <a href="https://ejpraijin.tumblr.com">ejpraijin</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>